Game boards or grames in which a number of players participate and which employ some sort of means for advancing individual pieces belonging to each player along a set path toward a given goal are well known. Most game boards are designed around a rectangular central portion upon which there may be attached legs or path packages for a certain number of players. The Board may also be of a rectangular nature in which there is imprinted a center section or the goal from which radiate various path packages. The pieces played by each player are moved along their respective paths in accordance with various movement determinants such as dice, spinners, cards, and the like.
Most games of the nature described above generally fold in half and then are placed in a box into which are placed the various playing pieces, the determinants for advancement of the playing pieces, and other paraphernalia which may be a part of the particular game. The box is then provided with a cover which generally serves no other purpose than to just cover the box.